


Armored Heart (Reiner Braun/Reader)

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, Reader dies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titan Shifters, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: After discovering that Reiner is the Armored Titan, you're left with two choices, follow your heart and leave with the man who's stolen it away, or give up on love for the sake of duty.Cross posted on DeviantArt. Don't hate me but I extended this and it got really depressing.





	Armored Heart (Reiner Braun/Reader)

Tears, scalding hot, poured down your cheeks as you stared down onto the back of the Armored Titan. The weight of his betrayal crushing your fragile heart. You fell to your knees, as your grief became too much to bear. A part of you knew you had to fight but could you really bring yourself to strike down the man you'd fallen for three years prior? With that thought in mind, you rose to your feet and pressed on the triggers of your ODM gear. Your gaze locked onto the two titans battling at the base of the wall, jaw dropping as you realized that Eren had somehow managed to gain the upper hand. With every sickening wrench of Reiner's neck you found yourself flinching until the brute of a titan let out an ear piercing scream. Your blood ran cold as he continued to cry. Eyes alert, you scanned your surroundings for any titans incoming. When none appeared you retrained your gaze on the cracking armor on the hulking titan's back. It was when you heard what sounded like bone breaking on the wall to your right that you realized what was going on, he was calling out to Bertolt for help. By the time the gigantic torso began plummeting towards the two titans below it was already too late. As soon as it collided with the ground, steam exploded from the impact with such force that it sent everyone flying. When the heat died down and the fog cleared you were able to make out the form of Reiner's titan tearing into Eren's nape. All thoughts of honor and camaraderie aside, you leapt from the wall, firing your anchors into the Armored Titan's shoulder and pulling yourself tight against the boiling hot flesh.

"I'm sorry everyone," you whispered before sparing a final glance over your shoulder towards the top of the wall.

Holding on while Reiner sprinted was hell as your palms were burned raw. At some point during the ride, you ended up resting your face on the bone like armor that jutted out beside where you clung for dear life, sighing as he seemed to be slowing down. When at last the brutish beast beneath you came to a halt, you lifted your head and as you tried to move, your hands slipped from the hilt of your blades. You closed your eyes as you waited for the inevitable clash with the dirt below. What you landed on instead was firm but fleshy, causing your eyes to fly open. There you lay, face down in Reiner's massive hand, glowing yellowish eyes glaring at you. A heart wrenching sob tore through you and you hugged onto one of his massive digits.

"I don't care what you are Reiner, I love you, okay, I love you!" You shouted between sobs.

Slowly he lifted you and set you down on a giant tree branch before collapsing to his knees, steam pouring off his titan body. You leaned back against the joint where the branch and tree connected, sighing heavily and squeezing your eyes shut as fresh tears streamed down your face. A startled gasp left your lips as thick arms pulled you into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to cry anymore, I won't hurt you," his deep voice murmured into your hair.

Frantically, your hands gripped onto the front of his shirt, desperate to cling to him in anyway you could. Thick fingers combed through your hair, soothing your cries to little sniffles here and there. When your eyes finally drifted closed, he readjusted you both so that he was leaning against the tree and you against him. When Bertolt approached his eyes locked onto your sleeping form, mouth setting in a hard frown at the sight.

"What is she doing here?" The towering ravenette growled softly.

"She belongs with me," was the answer the burly blond gave before waving off his lanky counterpart.

At some point during the night you began mumbling softly which turned to whimpering and eventually you startled the slumbering man under you with a shrill cry. His arms closed around your struggling form causing you to fight even harder. Only after he began humming softly into your hair did you settle back against him. When you let out a soft huff and nuzzled into his chest once more, he let himself drift back to sleep. Your nightmares returned twice that night.

\------------

The next morning, you were roused by a pair of large, warm hands running up and down your back. You let those hands pull you gently from your slumber and into the reality of what had happened. Not only had you discovered Reiner to be the Armored Titan but you'd betrayed your comrades, your friends to be with him.

"It's better this way," you grumbled to yourself.

You weren't the best fighter among your peers, in fact you were more of a lover than a fighter if you were honest with yourself. Duty had been what pulled you into the military in the first place. Your family had lived in a cozy little home inside the Trost district and had been spared the horror of dying at the hands of the mindless beasts that had overrun wall Maria. They'd been so proud of you when you'd said you wanted to join the scouting legion. You allowed yourself to wonder what they'd think of you now that you'd thrown all that away for the man laying beneath you.

"When you said what you did about not caring what I am, did you mean it?" Reiner suddenly spoke, startling you from your thoughts.

You looked up into those deep golden eyes, melting into the warm honey hues before giving your answer. Holding his gaze, you cautiously leaned forward and let your lips brush his briefly. You gasped when those massive hands grabbed round your waist and pulled you to straddle his hips. Plush lips crashed against yours abruptly, making you sigh in content. Your hands rested on the firm muscles of his chest as you returned his kiss with fervor. When you allowed your hands to brush through that unbelievable soft hair, you gasped, skin raw from the still fresh burns. He, however, took the opportunity to slide his tongue between your parted lips. All other thoughts fled your mind as the slick muscle tangled with your own in a heated battle for dominance. He pulled away suddenly, resting his forehead against yours.

"Not here, when we return home," he spoke.

"We can't go home now, Reiner, you know that as well as I do," you replied, sadness in your voice.

"That was never my home to begin with," he retorted, smirking slightly, "I'm taking you to my real home, I'll keep you safe, I promise".

Your heart jumped at the thought of getting to see where he was from, all the sorrow gone in an instant. You pressed a soft kiss to his lips before climbing off his lap and rising to your feet. After getting into a yelling match with Eren that resolved nothing, Reiner looked over his shoulder to see the green smoke in the distance, a telltale sign that the scouts were hot on their heels. Before Eren could be secured, he lashed out, attacking Reiner with his elbows as his hands hadn't yet regrown. It didn't take long for the giant blond to wrestle the smaller body into unconsciousness. Whizzing through the air turned into you clinging tightly onto Reiner's back as he charged forward in his titan form. It was when the scouts began getting too close for comfort that he clasped his hands over his neck with you on one side and Bertolt and Eren on the other. You rested your head against the heated flesh beneath you, conflict warring within your mind. While you wanted to see Reiner's home, you wanted him to achieve his goal more.

"Reiner, if I have to I'll fight for you, I won't let them stand in your way," you called out.

The hand covering over you tightened a bit in response to your declaration. You smiled softly, knowing he'd heard you.

\------------

The battle with the scouts had been and ugly one resulting in Eren being recaptured by Commander Erwin. By the time you arrived at your destination, Reiner was on the verge of collapse. Once he'd regained a bit of his strength, he ushered you to where you would be staying, leaving behind a bit of food and water. You'd been alone for a good part of the day and the sun was low in the sky by the time he returned to you looking exhausted.

"Are you too tired for me to take you up on your promise from before?" You teased with a smirk on your face.

Those honey-golden eyes locked onto you intensely and for a moment you thought you'd upset him. His gaze darkened a bit before shifting into a more playful look as he lurched forward and threw you over his broad shoulder. You found yourself squealing with delight as he carried you to the bedroom. In one swift motion he tossed you onto the bed and pinned you with his bulk, lips tangled with yours in a heated kiss. It amazed you how easily he undressed you both all while peppering kisses up and down your neck. You gasped softly when his hardened length brushed against your thigh. Sensing your trepidation, he pulled back to eye you properly.

"What's wrong, babe?" He murmured, golden orbs hazy with lust.

"I... I've never done this before," you all but whispered.

Reiner smiled so warmly at you as he planted a gentle kiss to you already swollen lips.

"I promised not to hurt you didn't I?" He purred.

A simple nod of your head had him devouring your neck once more, littering you with proof that you were his. Each little nip left you panting for more until you were so worked up you couldn't take it anymore.

"Reiner, please," you whined and his rich chuckle filled you ears.

"We gotta go slow or it'll hurt babe," he retorted.

You were about to protest until a single finger slid into you. You heard him curse softly as he began moving his finger in a come hither motion. Your back left the mattress as he stirred your inner walls with his ministrations. As your little noises grew louder. His free hand quickly clamped over your mouth to muffle you cries of pleasure.

"Gotta be a little quieter babe, can't have you getting us caught after all," that silken voice teased.

Your voice faltered when he slid a second finger into your warmth, the stretch a bit painful. He must have noticed your pained expression because he slowed his movements and began pressing sweet kisses all over your neck and lips.

"I know it's not the most comfortable thing in the world but, if you can't take my fingers you sure as hell can't take this," he explained then guided your hand to his pulsing length.

Your jaw dropped open at the feel of him and immediately you knew why he'd recommended taking things slowly. When his fingers resumed their task of stretching you open, your head fell back, mouth agape in a silent scream. Stars dotted your vision as Reiner's fingers brushed against a certain spot deep within you.

"Shit!" he exclaimed when you tightened around his thick fingers.

As the coil in your belly began to wind unbearably tight, his thumb pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden between your folds. The keening whine that accompanied your climax had his hand clamping back over your lips once more. A soft grunt left escaped his panting maw as he watched you come undone for him. When your back finally reconnected with the mattress below, he withdrew his fingers from your now sopping core and brought them to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste your essence. You watched with baited breath as he took the fingers into his mouth and sucked, releasing them with a lewd pop. With a curious smirk on his face, his head dipped closer to your quivering sex and you were about to ask what he was doing until he let his tongue slide between your nether lips. You were breathless as he repeated the action a second, third, and fourth time. When his hungry mouth closed over your mound, you bit the inside of your cheek painfully hard to keep from being too loud. Reiner sucked in that sensitive little nub until you were going mad from the feeling. It was when he added two fingers to the mix that you nearly shrieked. Your raw hands tangled in that silky blond hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer until he brushed against that delicious spot within you again.

"Reiner! Don't stop!" You cried as you tilted over the edge once more.

While he pulled his face away, his hand remained, letting you draw your ecstasy out as long as you could.

"I think you're more than ready for me now, that said there will still be some pain at the start and there's nothing I can do to prevent it," Reiner purred in your ear.

When you nodded, he withdrew his fingers to align the blunt head of his cock with you entrance. You were grateful he'd prepped you beforehand. As he warned, the stretch of him pressing inside caused you to wince in pain but it was when he gave a firm will of his hips and fully sheathed himself in your heat that the pain really flared up. Tears pricked in your eyes at the feeling. His plump lips pressed to yours, distracting you from the pinching feeling in your abdomen. Your lips parted when you felt his tongue slip out, asking for entrance. As the slick muscle danced with yours, he gave an experimental shallow thrust. Testing the waters so to speak. When you didn't jolt away from him in pain, he pulled back a bit further and put a bit more force into his next pump. He set a languid pace, letting you fully adjust to the sheer size of him. You let your hands wander up his sculpted back to his shoulders and down over his firm pectorals. The soft grunt that escaped his parted lips when your hands grazed his nipples on your way to his chiseled abs surprised you. Curiously, you drug your finger over one of the pert nubs, receiving a breathy moan as a reward.

"Do it again and I'll fuck you into the mattress," he snarled through his now clenched teeth.

Deciding that hearing him moan like that again was well worth not being able to walk right tomorrow, you lightly rolled the sensitive nub between your thumb and index finger. The heated cry of pleasure that rumbled through him was next to heavenly but was roughly cut short by his hips snapping roughly into yours.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Reiner growled before withdrawing himself to the very tip before slamming into you with such force that the bed rocked forward and smacked the wall.

His meaty hands gripped tightly onto your hips to hold you in place as he began pistoning in and out of you. The tips of his fingers dug into you almost painfully so but you couldn't bring yourself to care as he pounded into your sweet spot with every punishing thrust. Those honey-golden eyes glazed over, full of lust stayed locked with yours as he rocked into you brutally. Before you could register what was happening, he tossed your legs over his arms and leaned forward, pressing your knees to your chest. Just when you thought it couldn't feel any better, he switched positions which allowed him to thrust even deeper than before. When the tip of his length slammed against your cervix, your vision went white. The way your walls clamped down on him like a vice had him pulsing within you.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close!" He groaned out.

His left hand moved to strum expertly at your clit. As your lips parted to voice your pleasure, his tongue slide between them, silencing you and pushing you over the edge in one fell swoop. Your spasming walls had him emptying himself inside you shortly after. Thick ropes of hot release painted your inner walls until the persistent grinding of his hips against yours came to a halt. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his sweat slicked, disheveled state. Slowly, he withdrew himself from your depths and collapsed on the bed beside you. Strong arms crushed you against his damp chest.

"I love you so much, God I fucking love you," he murmured, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"I love you too Reiner," you smiled softly and let yourself drift to sleep snuggled up in his protective embrace.

\-------------

The next morning was hellish. Your whole body ached from all the events leading up to you being here with addition of what had happened between you and Reiner last night. As you moved to sit up in bed, a muscular arm wrapped tightly around you and pulled you into the vast chest of its owner.

"Too early," he mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into your neck.

Giggling softly, you began planting soft kisses along his neck until he finally stirred, golden eyes opening to meet yours. The smile he gave you lit up his whole face with a warmth that rivaled the sun.

"Mmm, morning babe," he hummed softly, running a thick hand through your hair.

"Good morning to you too," you murmured, nuzzling against his bare chest.

You were content to lay there all day in his arms until suddenly your stomach rumbled in protest pulling a chuckle from the bulky blond hugging you tightly.

"I suppose that's my cue, huh?" he teased before flinging the blankets off himself, revealing his still nude body.

You couldn't help but blush as your eyes wandered over his naked form, admiring the firm muscles in his back while he bent to grab his pants.

"Bathroom's through the door on your left if you need it," Reiner informed you.

With a nod, you too climbed out of the bed and went to relieve yourself, when you returned, he was fully clothed and presenting you with a clean shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I'll get you some clothes of your own when I have a chance, in the meantime I hope you don't mind wearing mine," he offered.

You took the clothes and thanked him, pulling the shirt over your head. There was no way to stop the smile that spread on your face as you inhaled his familiar scent on the shirt. After pulling on your the pair of underwear given to you, he lead you to the small kitchen space and began shuffling about. Only when you had a proper breakfast in front of you did he sit down to join you.

"I have to go take care of some things once I finish eating, I'll ask that you stay here until I can arrange everything for us, don't need anyone getting the wrong idea," he retorted, picking at his own breakfast.

Part of you wanted to ask what he meant but you decided against it opting to stuff your face as you hadn't eaten for the better part of two days. When you heard him laugh softly did you stop devouring the food and look up at him only to have him slide his plate in front of you.

"Should've guessed you be hungry," he chuckled.

You thanked him once more then watched as he gathered a few things and walked out the door after kissing your forehead lightly. If this was to be your morning routine, you most certainly didn't have any objections. Once your meal was finished, you cleaned up the dishes then moved to what appeared to be his living room, taking note of the dust that covered everything. Frowning slightly, you looked around for a broom and a rag. With a broom located, you began sweeping and cleaning up the space you were to be occupying. By the time you had the whole home cleaned, the sun was just past the apex of the sky and starting its descent into evening. Reiner had not yet returned and you'd run out of things to clean so you moved to the kitchen. When at last the front door opened, you nearly leapt out of your skin until his blond hair caught your eye.

"Let's go," he drawled out and gripped your hand in his, voice sounding tired.

"Where are we going?" You blurted out as he pulled you after him.

When he didn't answer, you resolved to keep quite and follow along.

\----------

After another exhausting ride against Reiner's titan form's neck you now sat in the giant trees where you'd first confessed your love for him. Rain poured from the darkened sky as you huddled against the trunk to keep as warm and dry as you could. You chanced a glance up at him and found his mouth set in a hard line, eyes focused on the ground below. Taking note of his wet clothes, you moved to stand next to him, wrapping your slender arms around his muscular frame. Worry filled your mind as you noticed he was trembling beneath your hold and that his eyes were read and puffy.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," he cried softly.

When you hugged him tighter in response, he broke, his sobs of grief filling the night air. It hurt your heart to hear him falling apart and not knowing how to help. His hand gripped onto your arm and yanked you around to stand in front of him. Those golden orbs that had been so warm and loving this morning were now hard as ice as he glared at you before crushing your lips with his own. The grip on your arm tightened painfully so but you couldn't bring yourself to care as he kissed you feverishly. Frantically, he ripped your shirt open to get at the flesh beneath while maneuvering you until you stood with your back against the tree. His tongue clashed hotly with yours as he pinned you roughly to the jagged bark at your back. Your hands tangled in that impossibly soft hair and held on for dear life as he ravaged your mouth. You hardly noticed when his thick arm wrapped around the back of your head, further crushing you against him. You could taste the salt of fresh tears spilling from his eyes as his tongue danced with yours. When at last he pulled back the pained look on his face broke your heart.

"I love you, so much, and I'm sorry you got dragged into this," Reiner sobbed.

"Reiner it's okay, I love you too, it's all going to be okay, I'm here with you now," you tried to soothe him.

When you tried to lean forward and embrace him again, the firm grip on your neck became apparent and you shot him a questioning look.

"I'm so sorry," he nearly whispered as he gently caressed your cheek.

"Reiner, what are you doing?" You cried in a panic and began to struggle against his hold.

When he answered you with a heart wrenching cry, you began to panic more.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," he begged, his thumb brushing your cheek softly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me".

Before you could open your mouth to plead, his grip tightened slightly and with a quick rotation of your perfect face, the sickening snap filled the air and you fell limp in his arms. He clutched your lifeless body to his chest as he slowly sank to his knees, sobbing into your neck as the weight of his grief collapsed in on him.

"Why, why did it have to be you!" He lamented into your skin kissing you softly as rain poured down over his quivering back.

He stayed hunched over you until you finally grew cold in his arms, planting a final kiss to your now bluish lips.

"They made me break my promise," his hoarse voice croaked before he released you and vanished into the night.


End file.
